Just a faded memory
by bpd-carmen
Summary: A little over twenty years before the events of Rune Factory 3, the life of the univer dwelling in the desert was far different especially when a young traveler was taken into their camp. While the univer are known for detesting humans, why was the traveler let in with nothing but the clothes on their back? Or is it possible that they could be useful to the univer- hornless or not?
1. Rockslides

There were plenty of disadvantages to dealing with rain in a desert. For one, all the mud that would form from the sand. Travel conditions were a pain in the ass when you were ploughing through the mud slush and praying you weren't hit by lightning. Normally that wouldn't be a problem, but carrying a large metal lightning rod of a sword could always be an issue.

The figure proceeded through the weather, almost certain they were lost at that point. Shaking hands held a quivering compass in front of them as they walked through the storm. "Sharance is close, I hope." They grumbled, pausing for a moment before tucking the compass in the folds of their clothes, which were course in material and blended into the color of the dark sand.

As soon as they looked back up, however, a loud rumble crashed from the sky. The sky was pitch black at that point, the rain blocking their view even further. A sentence of swears escaped the figure's lips. Reaching their hands behind them, they worked quickly, tying their cloth rucksack around their torso. With a secure tug, the figure pulled the straps tight and broke into a full sprint, cloak flying behind them which rippled in many directions by the wind.

Another rumble echoed through the desert, but not from more thunder. A large rock fell in front of the traveler's path and they cried out in shock, falling to their back. The large hunk of tan stone didn't block their path, thank goodness, but it still extremely startled them. Another rock fell and the figure noticed this one as it fell, rolling away, barely avoiding being crushed. As they tried to scramble to their feet, they fell back down, realizing the cape had been crushed by a stone. They moved quickly, pulling out the knife that was secured around their waist by a hilt of leather. Once the blade had been pulled out, they cut at the fabric which was soon almost free.

With a tug and a rip, the cape was free from the rock and figure quickly put the knife back in its hilt. As they stood, however, more rocks fell from the top of the valley. The figure turned its head as the rockslide reached their location, but it was too late to react.


	2. Welcome to the settlement

"-can't be trusted." A voice said through the darkness.

"We still have to help them! They're dying at this rate, Kuruna!"

"They're a hornless, why would I care? Leave them outside the town, someone will find them."

"You're being irrational," A long pause with a deep third voice. "They must have come from Sharance and if not there… Then when?"

This interested the first figure. "Fine. Help me carry them to the camp."

Hours later, a pained figure shot up from a futon. They scanned the room around them, feeling the warm pelts wrapped around them. "Where… am I?"

"So you're awake, then?" A figure strode into the room. Long silver hair trailed their back and robes flowed behind them and they ducked under the entryway. "Hello there, hornless."

The figure stared in absolute surprise, almost at a lack of words. The one who entered had a horn to add with their curious appearance. "Univer…? Where _am_ I?"

"You're in a settlement outside of the desert. Now that you're healthy and the storms died down, we'll be sending you off on your journey." She crossed her arms at them, sending a hostile vibe in their direction.

"Sending me off…? No, you can't do that, you don't understand." They moved quickly, wincing in pain. They reached up, brushing their dirty blonde hair out of their eyes. Bandages caked in blood were wrapped around their forehead.

"I don't tolerate hornless in my camp, so as soon as you can, I'd advise you leave."

They quickly reached at the bandages, pulling them off. A large scar from the rocks trailed down their forehead, barely avoiding their eye.

"You're lucky we found you when we did. Now, I'll be in my tent, so if you need more bandages before you leave, let me know."

"Wait, Kuruna!" The blonde shouted, still pulling at their hair.

"How do you know my name?" The univer glared at the other.

"I heard it when I was unconscious. But you don't understand, I'm not human." They pointed at their forehead, revealing a slightly purple bump. "I'm one of you."

"Oh my…" Instantly, Kuruna rushed forward, holding the travelers head in their hands. "This… is a broken horn, is it not?"

"It was shattered in battle, broken to the root. I've lost most of my power, I can only use small spells or runes. " They spoke, voice wavering. "The closest town is Sharance, so I decided to cross the desert to search for anyone and shelter. But I was hurt in the storm."

Kuruna felt tears swell in her eyes, guilt sweeping over her for her disrespect of them. "I'm so sorry. I just never expected… All univer I have seen in my life are so pale, yet you're so tan."

"My looks may be a shock, but I'm still a monster nonetheless." Their dark brown eyes sparkled as they spoke. They scanned the tent, soon spotting their cloak and rucksack on a coat rack. "Now, should I get going? I wouldn't want to impose on your camp, and I believe Sharance is quite close."

"No no, please stay. I'd feel much safer knowing you stayed with us rather than the hornless." Kuruna gave a small smile, walking to the opposite side of the room, grabbing the cloak and rucksack. Before they returned, however, they spotted plenty of rips from the accident. "Hm. Why don't you rest up while I sew this for you? I apologize that Zaid's tent is such a mess, he's the biggest slob I've ever laid my eyes on."

"It's okay. And that'd be lovely, thank you." They sat quietly, wondering who Zaid was but figured they would meet them later.

"Now, I figure it would be best if knew your name before I leave." Kuruna straightened her back, holding the cloak to her chest. "I believe you know mine as it is."

"My name is Ilaenas. And thank you for everything, Kuruna." Ilaenas gave a weak smile, but soon felt as if energy was returning to them. "This means so much to me."

"You're welcome. And as soon as you're rested, I'd like you to visit my tent. It's the one in the center. I'd also like you to meet the others who live here."

"Are they all univer?"

Kuruna tapped her chin. "No, the other would be Ondorus. Zaid is a dwarf, which would explain… this." She nudged an old can at her feet and rolled her eyes as it made a rattling noise. "Anywho, I will see you whenever you find it best. Get some rest, Ilaenas."

Soon, Kuruna was gone and Ilaenas sat alone, somewhat energized but at the same time, cold. Only wearing their vest in a chilled tent wasn't the best, but it was all the had. Hopefully Kuruna would repair their cloak quickly.

They pulled back the fur pelts keeping them warm and stepped outside into the hot sun. Ilaenas took a deep breath, breathing in the warm desert air. They stretched, reaching up and fixing their hair to cover their horn. "Let's go meet the others." They told themselves and approached Ondorus' tent. "Hello?"

"Hm? Oh, it's you, yes, come in." A man with long purple hair and robes much like Kuruna's invited them in. He also had a horn. Univer.

"Oh, hey, they're up!" A blonde boy with silver eyes exclaimed from the back of the tent, rushing to the entrance. "Guess Kuruna hasn't kicked you out yet, huh?"

"You're… Zaid. And Ondorus, right?" Ilaenas asked, turning their head to look at each as they said their name.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you." Ondorus held out a hand to shake, Ilaenas taking it and nodding as they spoke.

"I'm Ilaenas, my pleasure."

"So, Ilaenas," Zaid rolled the name off his tounge. "Somehow you're still here? Kuruna normally hates hornless."

"No, that's just it." Ilaenas moved their bangs to the side once again, small flecks of dried blood still caught in their bangs. "I use to have a horn."

"Incredible…" Ondorus said, his voice barely above a whisper. "May I?" Ilaenas nodded, and he lightly touched the mark.

"Woah! You're a univer, then?" Zaid exclaimed.

Ilaenas spoke, telling the two of their journey before the storm.

"I see. So I assume you'll be staying with us then?"

"I have nowhere to go. Is that alright?" Ilaenas moved their bangs back over their horn and smoothed their hair.

"Well, that's for the elder to decide." Ondorus' expression never changed as he spoke. "Kuruna is in charge of making all decisions for the settlement."

"You should go talk to her and see if she'll let you stay. The fact that you're a monster changes everything!" Zaid motioned to the door.

"I take it Kuruna isn't the biggest fan of the hornless then, correct?"

"It's a very long story. Maybe if you get to stay, she'll tell you eventually." Ondorus gave a small nod, wishing Ilaenas luck as they walked out the door and toward Kuruna's tent.

"Hello? Kuruna?"

"Yes, hello, Ilaenas, come in." Kuruna called from inside.

As Ilaenas looked around, they noticed how neat the tent one. Ondorus was clean, but Kuruna kept the place incredibly organized and tidy.

Kuruna was standing over a table, with a needle and thread in hand as she cut the last thread on Ilaenas' cloak. She handed the garment to them with a small smile. "Here you are."

"Ah, thank you very much." Ilaenas spoke softly, wrapping the cloak around them.

"It's no problem at all," Kuruna nodded in acknowledgment. "Now, its time to talk about your payment."

"My… payment?"

"Everyone at the settlement has to work to live here. If we didn't, we wouldn't have any supplies. After all, there's only three- well, now four, of us." She folded her arms and looked Ilaenas up and down. "You don't seem like a seamstress type."

"Not exactly, no." Ilaenas shrugged, looking down at their garments. "I can fight."

"You could possibly help Zaid if needed, yes. But what else?"

"I can… cook?" Ilaenas motioned to Zaid's tent where their rucksack still lay. "Most of my bag is filled with cooking supplies."

"We already have food… What can you make?"

"It depends on the ingredients. I've learned plenty from the regions I've traveled in."

"So, many types of hornless food, then?" Kuruna's eyes sparkled for a slight moment, yet she remained completely monotone.

"Yes, of many cultures." Ilaenas said, a hint of confidence in their voice.

Kuruna paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "Yes, very well. You will help said in battle when necessary, and you can cook."

Ilaenas gave a large sigh of relief. "I won't disappoint you, I promise."

A small smirk crept on Kuruna's face as she spoke. "I'm glad to hear that. Our cooking ingredients are incredibly basic, so if you want fancy ingredients, you'll have to find them yourself. As much as I'd dislike it, near Sharance are lands in which you can find ingredients from many weathers and seasons. Take a weapon with you, you'll never know what sorts of hostile creatures there may be."

Ilaenas nodded. "I appreciate this so much."

"It's no problem at all," Kuruna held out her hand for the other to shake. She clasped it tight as Ilaenas did so. "And one last thing."

"Yes?"

"Welcome to the settlement."


End file.
